


A Helping hand

by Daikon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Other, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soldier! Levi, Therapist! Eren, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daikon/pseuds/Daikon
Summary: Eren has experienced a lot of things in his short life, thus far. Long ago, Eren decided to help strangers with bothering trauma and horrible triggers, helping them into a life with a brighter future ahead. Though, sometimes the dearest people closest (yet the most distant) to you, will be the ones that need you more than anything in the world.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	A Helping hand

Eren sat in his leather chair, typing away on his computer. It had been a long day - a long week - and it sadly still wasn't over yet. One of his most recent clients had a bad day -   
his negative pheromones flung around in the air around and after him - and that affects the workers there more that you'd want to belive at points. 

His office was mainly dim, the last rays of sunshine didn't quite reach through the nearly-closed blinds. They had to make sure the size, lighting, and overall environment was suitable for any type of client. Suppressants are also a required medication if needed. It helps to calm the patients, and make them feel more comfortable   
being in the offices.   
Mistakes happened in the past, that shouldn't be repeated. At all. 

Eren sighed deeply, he still needed to file out a report on a client and to the last paperwork. He stretched his back, fingers, and got the hell to work so he could  
go home as soon as possible. Home... The small house he and his husband had together. Currently, he was home alone though, and he had been for nearly 3 years.   
His dear husband had been in the military years before they met each other.   
The alpha's urge to secure his countries safety - his mate's safety, as soon as war struck, were simply out of this world. The thought of his mate dead, depressed him,   
but he knew how strong the alpha was and that it hopefully would be okay. 

How much Eren misses him at home. They haven't really been able to contact each other, and that only makes matters worse.   
Eren's friends were amazing support if needed and they spend a lot of time together to keep him occupied. Though, it still feels immensely lonesome at times.   
Being without his alpha takes a huge toll on him.  
He was prepared for the worst when they started dating, but it was hard supporting something that partly hurt more than words could express. It knocked at the door. 

"Come in," Eren called out, tapping his pen on the wooden desk. 

"Yoohoo, Eren! Are you finished yet? You've been working a lot more than usual lately, it's worrying us!" Hange poked her head in and whined like a lost dog. 

"I'm nearly done for the day, Hange. Don't worry about it, just had some more stuff to do this week. More clients, with the war and such..." Eren sighed.

"Alright, I understand. You do you, but go home and rest as soon as you're done! Good night, Eren!" Hange demanded and disappeared as sudden and she appeared.   
Typical Hange.

Eren loved working with all of his colleagues, even though they were older than him he could keep up easily. Their personalities were all unique and had their own special trait. They all worked hard to help others, especially in times like these He even tended to bury himself in work, just to keep his mind occupied. At least. 

When he was done, Eren rose from the squeaky chair, collected his papers, and put away his things. Time to go home...  
Walking down the long, broad, and light hallway - filled with double-doors and small plants - he said his goodbyes to his well-known co-workers along with clients and headed to the parking lot. He pushed the last pair of double-doors open and took a deep breath of the cool air. Late summers were the best. Not too hot, not too cold  
Eren walked through the lot and found his car. He unlocked it, got in, and started up the motor. He backed out and drove out of the parking lot that was linked to the  
Psychiatric-hospital. 

The ride home seemed to either go in slow-motion or super-fast, not paying attention to the surroundings - other than the road.   
He didn't wanna go home. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He craved his alpha's presence, unbelievably much.   
It nearly felt like he was physically hurt by it, which made sense. 

He reached the driveway to his- their, house and parked the car. Turning the key, Eren slumped back in the seat and contemplated if he should just drive away again.   
He decided against it, got out of the car and made his way inside the house. Once he was inside, he took off his outdoor wear and pushed his case to the side.   
Walking through the dark living room, he went into the dimly lit kitchen and gulped down a glass or 2 of water. Walking back into the living room, he looked up at the top of the stairs. Their bedroom was up there, but Eren felt like it was wrong to sleep there at the moment. He fell onto the couch and made himself as comfortable  
as he could. He was tired and didn't wanna bother changing out of his work clothes. It was the weekend anyway. Closing his eyes for just a second could bring him to slumber.   
Blinking and rubbing at his eyes tiredly, he decided that he would just try and get some sleep down here at least. 

Grabbing a freshly washed blanket, the omega fell deeply asleep and slept soundly after a few minutes. 

\---

A couple of hours later, a small truck could be heard stopping in front of the house. Lights were striking through the thin curtains covering the windows.   
Distant chatter and slight chuckling could be heard, and after a while, the truck drove off again. Approaching and slightly stomping steps neared. The door opened, and  
a silhouette was now visible in the hallway. Shuffling and cackling sounded and the figure entered the living room, setting down a huge backpack beside a small paper  
case. Heavy steps approached the couch and the sleeping omega who were slightly whimpering. It must be the pheromones. 

The figure sat down on the couch beside the omega and stroked his cheek, noticing that he's wearing work clothes. Looking at the stairs,   
the figure decided to move the omega to a more comfortable setting. Lifting the omega - bride style - like nothing, the figure brought him close to their chest in a slight hug, being careful as to not wake him.   
A whiff of the omegas distressed scent made the figure growl slightly. Their hold fastened and they made their way upstairs. 

The omega purr' ed along the way, whimpering blurred words. Though, one word- or rather, a name could clearly be heard mentioning from him. 

"Levi,"

The figure smiled, and he walked into their bedroom. The scent in the room smelled clean and fresh of laundry, Levi always appreciated the cleanliness. Though, for once he  
nearly wished that Eren hadn't washed the sheets even once since he took off. The mingling smell of their combined scents needed to get refueled everywhere in the house again, especially in here. How fun.

Laying down Eren on the fluffy bed, Levi made his way to the connected bathroom. He desperately needed a shower.   
A whimper, louder than before sounded from the omega, and Levi hurriedly turned to him, jumping slightly from the sudden noise. Eren sat up in the bed, his hair  
was as messy as ever, and he was quietly rubbing his eyes. Looking at his surroundings with blurry eyes, realizing slowly but surely that he was a different  
place than when he fell asleep. Eren jumped up from the bed, looking confused. Warmth filled the alpha's chest at seeing his omega awake, but distress too at the  
omega's scare. He called out to him:

"Eren,"

Eren froze in place. Chocked, he slowly turned his head towards the owner of that deep and hoarse voice that he loved so much.   
Eyes meeting each other, cyan met cool-gray. Tears appeared in the perplexed omega's eyes, and he didn't know what to make of himself. Finally, his alpha was home  
with him once again, he was overjoyed.

"L-Levi... Levi- Levi!" Eren chanted as he ran to him, though, the didn't go far because the alpha was already halfway before he even began.

The alpha hogged his omega into a hug so strong, fulfilling, and loving that they never ever wanted to pull away. 

"Levi-" Eren sobbed as he gripped onto the other man for dear life, like a lifeline that got an upgrade. 

Levi wasn't doing any better, he was sobbing as well. The thought of how long he had left his omega alone and this distressed made him disappointed in himself. He wanted to protect his omega at all times. Whatever it takes to make sure that his incredibly beloved mate is safe and sound. Levi was scared of not being able to return  
to Eren, with all of him. He fought and killed as much as needed to secure others, but also himself. His late comrades that died fighting will forever haunt him. He  
could've done better as a strong alpha. The cries of people and bombs exploding still makes his ears ring. 

"You're really here," Eren sniffed after a while of seemingly unending uncontrollable sobbing from the both of them. 

"Yes, I'm really here, baby. I'm right here" Levi confirmed soaked in tears and kissing the omegas temple chastely.

"You did so well, Levi, I'm so happy that you finally came back to me--" Eren's voice cracked at the end, sobbing a bit more.

"... a lot of people died, which I could've saved. Many people suffer from the actions of this war that I could have prevented. I didn't do well at all, I--"

"Stop that, Levi. I'm sure you did far more than anyone could ever dream of. You are a hero to those people that survived, and a defender for those who died!  
Don't think otherwise, because anything else is a lie." Eren had grabbed onto the sides of Levi's head to make him focus on him. To prove that no lies were told.  
Levi had grabbed onto and around Eren's waist, looking deeply into those cyan eyes he fell in love with and still love just as much - if not, more. 

He could only see; truth. 

Levi sighed in content. Their breaths were mingled and their scents covered the room like a blanket, waiting to get tied a knot on.   
They dove in for a desperate, but passionate and chaste kiss. Hands roaming each other, seeking closure and bodies placed flushed against one another.   
They pulled away - god knows how long after - and pressed their heads together. 

"I really need a shower, but trust me when I say that; I don't think I'll be able to let you go. I don't wanna let go of you..." The alpha huffed.

"I'll just join you then, then we can cuddle when we finish. You seem different, but still not at all. I wanna explore." The omega concluded with a grin. A grin Levi loved. 

"I'd like that. A lot." He agreed, and they shared yet another of the billions of kisses there were left to share between them.

What a great night it came to be, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first post here ^^  
> I really appreciate it, take care!


End file.
